Coming Home
by Ziv-J
Summary: Mello tells Matt he loves him an leaves for a year without telling Matt. A year later he comes back for Matt, only to find that he's changed.
1. Chapter 1

I swept back my blonde, semi-dirty hair back and wiped some sweat off my face. What was I over reacting for? So what if I hadn't seen him since last year, what if I told him I loved him and left without another word, huh?

I wasn't going to wimp out now, for crying out loud I'm in the mafia, was in the mafia. My eyes started to sting and it pissed me off! How can one man turn me into this, this thing I don't wanna be! Vulnerable.

Will he even forgive me, or will he be freaked out by what I had said? No! After all the work I've went through tracking him down I wasn't going to stop now.

Of course he was going to forgive me, he and I went through a lot together. From Wammy's to solving the Kira case, to just being badass, best friends.

Does he even think of me as a friend? Now the tears had multiplied, and I wimped out!

The tears had blurred my vision and I ended up running into someone. I could feel that this person was bulky and then came a deep voice.

"Are you alright?" he said, worry clearly in his voice.

"I'm fine." I replied. As soon as I got up I saw a well groomed, dashing man, and not as bulky as I thought he actually quite fit.

"I'm sorry about that dude, guess I should watch where I'm going" he smiled a pearly, white row of teeth appeared.

I just nodded, and he walked right back up the stairs I came down from. Blonde, tall, and beautiful. He was good looking but couldn't compare to him, Matt.

The reason he was here in the first place, his red headed, cigarette and video game addict lover, his thin, badass best friend.

He wasn't going to wimp out, he is going to come back tomorrow and he WILL knock on Matt's door! He won't run again!

A/N wow, my first fan fiction! What do you think, should I continue? I have already written up chapter 2 and if I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviews everyone :D I enjoyed typing up this chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it too.

I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, I'll have a couple of OC's in the upcoming chapters and this one.

* * *

><p>I came back again, same little apartment that Matt lives, the same brown door facing me once more. No more tears, no more running. Today was the day, I'm going to see him. I looked at the door frame again, it made me feel like a loser and i don't like to lose! BANG BANG BANG!<p>

I knocked on the small, brown door fiercely. I win I thought smirking.

"I'm coming" said a voice through the door, as soon as i heard the masculine voice i shrunk. Was that him? Oh no, what the hell was I thinking!

The small door knob twisted, and the apartment opened revealing a red head in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He has become taller and fitter than I remember and his hair was cut a bit shorter. I couldn't help but be turned on but i still felt as if i were a little kid on Holloween going inside a haunted house.

"Hi Matt" I said lower than I intended, great now i sound weak!

He looked at me for a while, he was holding those orange tinted goggles, oh how i missed him. His silence intimidated me and then his eyes widened shocked, he looked like he was panicking. talk you fool I thought each passing second killing me with intimidation.

"Matt hurry up, I'm growing impatient" a husky, deep voice said from the other room. My eyes widened, that voice! That voice! No way, it couldn't be, that man i ran into yesterday! That asshole! My nose flared up in jealousy. Is Matt... this can't be happening!

"I'm coming, Elijah" Matt replied his eyes still on me, Elijah so that was his name.

"Who's at the door?" Elijah asked, what's it too you, Elijah! I thought again. With every fiber in my body i hoped Matt would tell him to shut up but that didn't happen...

"Nobody" was Matt's reply, I felt as if i had been hit with a grenade, and to make matters even worse the brown door was in my face again.

I lose.

* * *

><p>I walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo, the year 2017. A lot has changed for since the Kira case, I was now 26 years old and no longer a virgin. I became more... social.<p>

I still have my old habits though, deck of cards in my pocket.

Old habits, die hard I guess.

* * *

><p>AN Was the ending strange? It's one of the characters of death note and it'll be explained in chapter 3. can you guess who it is? :P

there you have it chapter 2, I have already typed chapter 3 and 4, i have no life, so ill probably post chapter 3 tonight because the first two were really short.


End file.
